Kyo-14
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-14 '(京-14'', Kyō-14) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back once more. His opposite is Iori-14. About Kyo-14 Kyo-14 is one of the unique clones out of the thousands NESTS created. His most impressive feats are possessing other minor powers, but able to wield the Kusanagi and Yagami flames simultaneously. Thus, Kyo-14 holds a high position in the NESTS cartel. His opposite is Iori-14, who is also capable of wielding the Kusanagi and Yagami flames. History Creation Kyo-14 was planned to be NESTS more significant and Kyo clones. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS. He is created by cloning a random Kyo clone and being modified to NESTS liking. Kyo-14 is a very significant and experimental clone to NESTS, because the idea is that he can use the purple Orochi flames from Iori Yagami. This was made possible by inputting Iori Yagami's DNA into his own, but removing the uncontrollable Riot of the Blood state by individual's who have Orochi's blood--but keeping the texture of the flames. This turned out to be a success, in which NESTS' scientists were praised on. His memories contain the fighting styles of Iori's and Kyo's, but none of their personal memories. Release Kyo-14 was kept as a special clone in a docile status for a year. He was finally released and pitted against the KOF cast in which he beat a good portion of them. He then challenged Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, wanting to destroy them. The battle ended in the hero's favor, in which the two injured Kyo-14 very badly. Kyo-14 was healed afterwards by a teammate, and retreated, vowing revenge on the two. Appearnace Kyo-14's skin and hair is darker than the original Kyo's. Similar to Kyo-10, his eyes are black with red irises, appearing demonic and menacing. His clothes are Kyo's classic school uniform, although the green color has been darkened. Personality Kyo-14 is very confident in his special power to simultaneously control the Yagami and Kusanagi flame which leads to his cockiness and underestimating that angers his opponents. Kyo-14 isn't all bark and no bite however, as he is willing to utterly trash an opponent he deems is bothering him or NESTS tasks him to take down. He wants to destroy both Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, deeming them as irrelevant sources to his powers, and that the "originals must be destroyed by their successor". Kyo-14 aims to be better than not only Kyo but Iori as well. He is very evil, almost borderline sadistic compared to most Kyo clones. Kyo-14 does not care that he is a clone and does not want to be the real Kyo or deem his worth valuable to NESTS, as he accepts who he is as a monstrosity and likes it. Abilities |-|Kyo-14= '''Kyo-14 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Yasakani Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Iori's memories of the Yasakani fighting style, he keeps this. *'Forbidden Yagami Techniques' - Because he possesses Iori's memories of the techniques, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Instincts' - Because of Iori's DNA, Kyo-14 keeps this. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - A mixture of Kyo's and Iori's own with his own personal mix to it, it is a very brutal and sadistic fighting style while also being strategic, which makes for a deadly fighting style. *'Supernatural Strength' - Kyo-14 is strong enough to lift massive vehicles. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-14 is very fast. **'Brief Supernatural Speed' - Kyo-14 can move at brief speeds at the speed of sound. *'Razor Hand' - Kyo-14's hands are naturally applied with so much force that he can stab, slash or use them as weapons. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because of Kyo's DNA, Kyo-14 has full control, complete power and mastery over the Kusanagi flame. *'Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Because of Iori's DNA, Kyo-14 has full control, complete power and mastery over the Orochi flame. It is noted that Kyo-14's purple flames are not "true" Orochi flames, as Iori explains the Riot of the Blood state was removed, making the flames less authentic while the texture was simply kept. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Clones Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Role-Play Characters